Enternally Unbitten
by twilight37
Summary: My breath caught in my throat. My heart stopped beating. I was almost sure of it.     "And before either of us had anything else to say, he sank his teeth into my skin. It wasn't the end. It was only the beginning." How I imagined Edward changing Bella.


**Hey! This will probably be a one shot unless I decide to write more later. This is kind of how I imagined Edward biting Bella (this takes place after the honeymoon, and Renesmee never happened). I wish that the series could have ended with Edward biting her, and leaving the rest up to the readers. But... oh well! Anyway, here it is - Enternally Unbitten.**

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

Rain pelted softly against the window.

I sat in Edward's room on the little black couch. Though we had went out and bought a bed after we returned from our honeymoon, I had insisted on keeping the couch in his room.

Our room.

It was still hard to believe that we were married now. He would forever stand by my side as my husband, as I would as his wife. I've tied myself to him in every human way possible, loved him in every way which I could, and made a promise to be with him until death due us apart.

Thunder crashed outside, and lightening flashed across the dark sky.

I rubbed my hands vigorously against my arms. Despite the fact that I wore a long sleeved, grey sweater and dark jeans, I was still cold.

I checked the thermostat - it was a cozy seventy degrees. Maybe it was the fact that I was all alone. Or that it was pouring down rain outside. Or that the sky was gloomy and grey.

I stood up and walked toward Edward's music collection, running my fingers across the cases. He had so much music. Everything from rock to classical, all in a specific order. I didn't even consider take a CD out of place. I was afraid I would ruin something if I did.

Though, I did hit play on his stereo.

A guitar played lightly. It was a song I didn't recognize, but left it on nonetheless. The music was soft, relaxing. It fit the mood of the room.

I smiled and turned the volume up to a comfortable sound; not to loud, but not too quiet.

"Bella?"

I turned, my hand rushing instinctively to my chest.

There he stood in the doorway. His bronze hair was messier than usual, and looked damp from his hunting trip. I smiled as I looked into his beautiful features - full lips, pale skin, the perfect angle of his beautiful face. I saved his topaz eyes for last, knowing that I'd be lost once I looked into them.

"Sorry" I apologized, walking towards him, "you scared me. Give me a second to restart my heart."

He closed the door quietly behind him and stood like a statue while I took deep breaths waiting for my heart to return back to it's normal rhythm.

"Ok. I'm good." I said after a moment or two.

Edward smiled and walked towards me, kissing me tenderly on the lips. His grasp on my waist was tight, never letting go. I tangled my fingers in his wet hair and pulled him closer to me.

He pulled away and looked into my chocolate brown eyes. His expression was playful, almost like he was teasing me. He caressed my cheek, rubbing his cool finger against my warm skin.

"I'll miss that." Edward murmured softly, almost to himself.

I didn't respond. I closed my eyes and leaned my face closer into his hand.

He brushed his lips against the bottom on my chin, every so lightly leaving a trail of kisses until he reached the nape of my neck.

My heart skipped a beat.

He chuckled and pressed his ear against my chest, listening to my erratic heart beat. The room was silent.

I didn't dare move. Neither of us did.

"I'll miss that too." He finally said.

Edward ran his finger up and down my right arm, tracing random designs against my skin. A faint blush spread across my cheeks as he played the sleeve of my shirt. He stared down at his finger and sighed, looking back up.

"That's what I miss the most." He said painfully, planting a single kiss on both of my bright red cheeks.

"Edward?" I whispered softly as he traced his finger around my lips.

"Mhm?"

"Are you ok?"

He stopped, and put his fingers against my lips, silencing me as he looked up. I took in his beauty again, wanting to savor it. He was the most gorgeous creature in the world.

Edward ran his hand behind my head, my dark, thick hair covering arm. He leaned me back, his other hand holding my back. His fingers were clenched tightly as if in a fist, almost as if he were saving my from falling to my death.

"Bella." He said softly, not a question. His voice was shaky, almost if as he were crying silent tears. An angel crying. An angel shouldn't cry.

"Yes?" I breathed uneasily.

"I love you."

I widened my eyes and looked up at him. Edward was hovering over me, his face inches away from mine. Pain filled his beautiful eyes. I put my hand against his face and kissed him softly.

His muscles were no where near relaxed; he was stiff. Tense.

I pulled myself onto him, putting more passion in the kiss than ever before. And, for once, he didn't pull away. He held me tightly, his grip almost choking me.

I gasped for air, forgetting to breath, but not caring.

He was everywhere. Everywhere I looked I saw his beautiful face, his intoxicating smell, his ice cold touch, the taste of his mouth. He was even in my thoughts; thousands of memories running through my head and we kissed.

Through the good and the pain, the easy and the hard.

He was all I thought about.

There was no escaping.

Not that I needed an escape, because he was, in theory, my escape.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, pulling away from the kiss.

"For what?" I asked.

My body was shaking. Shivers ran up and down my skin. I tried to keep my mouth shut to quiet the chatters coming from my teeth.

He pressed his lips against mine once more and whispered unintentionally seductively into my ear, "For your new life."

My breath caught in my throat. My heart stopped beating. I was almost sure of it.

And before either of us had anything else to say, he sank his teeth into my skin.

It wasn't the end.

It was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Here's the song that Bella was listening to:  
><strong> http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=-GhXMHAo_pY  
><strong>And it's called "Please Don't Leave" by Adam Agin.<strong>

**And here's the outfit that Bella was wearing (the outfit from Taylor Swift's "White Horse" music video).**  
>http:upload (dot) wikimedia (dot) org/wikipedia/en/6/69/Taylor_Swift_-_White_Horse_music_video (dot ) jpg

**These will all be on my profile! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
